


After All [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Depression, Gen, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of "After All" by Dira Sudis</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964972) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Length: 18 minutes  
Cover Artist: aethel  
Music: "Stone on the Water"  
Download: [from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?pj201gbgam1r7dx), [from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-all)  
[Streaming version at Tumblr](http://aethel-podfic.tumblr.com/post/95603461480/aethel-low-bitrate-streaming-version-of-my)


End file.
